


Dancing

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 8, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 8 - Dancing</p><p>Everyone loves dancing around their bedrooms</p><p>The song involved [spoilers] : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yim4--J44gk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Marinette sat at her desk, quietly sketching a design for a new dress and humming along to the music playing from her iPod. Chat was sitting comfortably on the chaise longue, flicking through a magazines currently reading the article about how Marinette designed Jagged Stone’s latest album cover.

_ “Hey, Marinette?” _

Marinette swivelled round in her chair to face Chat.

_ “You’re really talented, you know that right?” _

Marinette scoffed at the comment.

_ “I wouldn’t call it talent. It's just like practise and luck.” _

Chat rolled his eyes at her comment.

_ “I’m being serious. Like you can draw, sew and bake. What else do you do? Is there anything you  _ **_can’t_ ** _ do?” _

Marinette blushed at his compliment, but replied, smirking.

_ “I can’t sing or dance. I’ve got two left feet and I’m the clumsiest person alive.” _ _  
_ Chat burst out laughing, rolling onto his back. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. He sat up, and rolled off the chaise, landing on his feet. He reached Marinette’s desk, grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

_ “Come on, you’re gonna show me your moves.” _ _  
_ He reached over to her iPod on its dock, pulling it off, cutting off the music. After some fiddling around, a catchy pop song began to fill the air. Marinette raised an eyebrow at the song. She thought Chat was into rock music; he was also a Jagged Stone fan. He reached out to grab her hands again, and began moving them about, making Marinette sway in time to the music. She began giggling and bopping about to the beat. Chat copied her movements, hips and shoulders wiggling about. They continued to sway and jump around Marinette’s room, making more noise than they should. Marinette laughed out as Chat waved his arms around, exaggerating his movements. Chat had a cheshire’s grin the entire time; seeing Marinette happy made his heart flutter. They started singing loudly, slightly out of time and definitely out of tune.

_ “Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, _

_ Dreaming about the things that we could be, _

_ But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard, _

_ Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars” _

Chat stopped singing as he watched Marinette lose herself in the music. She pulled her hair from her usual bunches, letting her hair flow loosely around her shoulders. God, she was beautiful. He’d been denying his feelings for a while, but seeing her happy and dancing round her room without a care in the world, was enough for him to let his feelings soar. He grabbed her hands and swung her around the room, letting his laughter join hers.

As the song began to end, he drew her closer to let his hands settle on her waist, and then as the song quickly finished abruptly, he pulled her round and down into a french dip. Their eyes joined, brilliant blue meeting glowing green. Chat’s mind went blank and his heart screamed out, as he leant down to kiss her. The kiss was brief, but long enough for Chat’s stomach to flip at the realisation that he was  **kissing her** . He quickly pulled away to see Marinette’s eyes wide open and her face flushed red.

_ "Marinette, I’m s-" _

_ "Shh, Chat. It's okay." _

_ "But it's not though, is it? I shouldn’t have done that. Oh god please don’t hate me" _

_ “Seriously kitty, I’m o-” _

_ “No it’s not fine.” _

Chat hissed out - he was such an idiot and boy, was he angry at himself.

_ "Yes it is Adrien." _

Chat started to ramble out an apology again, somehow still holding Marinette up, but he stopped suddenly, his words caught in his throat.

_ "Did you...?" _

Marinette nodded.

_ "I'm sorry, but I've known for quite some time" _

Chat pulled her back up to standing, and his hand dropped from her waist to his side. His mouth was open and eyes wide. He huffed, looking at the floor and blushing.

_ "Guess there's no point hiding it now... Plagg, claws in." _

He whispered, feeling the green energy zap over him; normally it was a comforting feeling, but with Marinette watching, it felt like he was being electrocuted.

_ "Adrien. Look at me" _

Marinette said, placing a hand on his cheek and lifting his head to look at her.

_ "It's okay I promise. I'm so, so happy it's you because I've been able to express myself to you and so have you and I've seen the improvement in you at school and on patrol and it’s just so nice to see the one you l-" _

_ "Hold up." _

Adrien said, raising his hand to stop her talking.

_ "At school and  _ **_on patrol_ ** _?!" _

Marinette gulped and slowly nodded. Chat was blown away; he couldn't speak, couldn't move. He had not expected this to happen tonight. Marinette shrugged, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

_ "Tikki, spots on!" _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/144070214197/day-8-dancing  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
